


Owl Lake [Haikyuu Bokuaka Swan Lake AU]

by madyseeen



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: AkaashiKeiji, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuakka, Bokuto - Freeform, BokutoKoutarou, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu Fairytale, Haikyuu Fairytale AU, Haikyuu Fantasy AU, Haikyuu Swan Lake Au, M/M, MajorAngst, Swan Lake - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, akaashi - Freeform, haikyuu au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madyseeen/pseuds/madyseeen
Summary: Prince Keiji Akaashi had always worn a mask. He had always done as he was told and strived to be the perfect king. This trip was no different. But everything changed when he met Prince Bokuto and learned of the lurking evil haunting the kingdom of Fukurodani.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Owl Lake [Haikyuu Bokuaka Swan Lake AU]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Thanks for clicking! This is the first of a Haikyuu fanfic series I want to start, all of the ships I love being apart of fairytales. This one is based off of Swan Lake. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also I don’t hate Atsumu with a burning passion or anything, I just had to have a villain and he was the first to come to mind ;)

Akaashi was tired. His eyelids drooped as he stared out of the carriage window, and he wanted nothing more than to sink into a soft mattress and sleep until the world disappeared. Yet, there was a single problem with the want: he was a prince and had certain duties to attend to. One of those duties being the reason he had been cooped up in this carriage for days on end, traveling to the kingdom where he was to meet some other spoiled brat and secure trade deals. Of course at this time in all the kingdoms, the princesses and princes had or were coming of age like he already had. So, like tradition had long ago stated, they were to start preparing to receive their parent’s kingdoms, get married, have children in the three year time aloud, and start the cycle all over again. This had been started to prevent child brides and such, now set in law by a nationwide treaty. 

Even though he was born in the second year of the royal-birth-period, he felt like he was years older than those born in the first and especially those born in the third. All the pompose royal children were immature, stupid, and sheltered. His mother had made sure that this fate wouldn’t befall him, educating him in all the things and more that he needed to be a proper king. Meanwhile it felt as if the other dozen kingdoms had done the bare minimum to educate and raise their children. This made Akaashi’s interactions with all the other young royals miserable to say the least. He doubted his trip to the kingdom of Fukurodani would be any different. Though his father had arranged for them to stay in the kingdom for the rest of the spring until the end of summer, which was the longest stay he’d ever had in another kingdom. 

His mother stared at him intently from across the carriage, sitting next to his father. They both blinked, and he realized that she had asked him a question. Clearing his throat, the young prince asked, “Pardon?”

“I asked, Keiji, if you were excited to see the extent of Fukurodani’s library?” She smiled warmly at him, already knowing the answer. That had been the single thing he’d been even slightly happy about for this trip, was to see Fukurodani’s famed library. Akaashi gave her a weak smile and nodded. 

His father chuckled deeply, “You’re more of a bookworm than your mother.” The king looked down at his queen lovingly and Akaashi struggled not to gag. His parents were sickenly in love, but he knew it was better than having them resent each other, like he knew many couples inevitably did. 

He sunk into the cushioned bench, spreading out and glad that he didn’t have to share it with another person like his parents did. His mother looked at him with her warm brown eyes, a stark contrast to his father’s cold blue eyes he’d inherited. He tilted his head in question of her look.

“Nothing, I just… Keiji I want you to know that me and your father love you very much. And we will always keep your best interest at heart, even when you don’t think it’s best.” She said, then sighed. Akaashi’s eyes drifted to the motion of his father squeezing her hand.

“That’s a little foreboding. What’s going on?” He asked, eyes looking between his parents to study their reactions. Neither of them said anything, just looked out the opposite windows. Akaashi gulped, nervousness creeping up his throat, “Momma? Pop? What do you mean?”

“Nothing. Your mother is just… we… nothing.” His father said. His tone told Keiji to drop it, so he did, but her words lingered in the back of his mind. _‘Even when you don’t think it’s best’_ , was what stuck out to him the most. Something she knew he wasn’t going to like was coming, and Akaashi was too tired to face it. If his mother thought he was going to be upset by it, even when she knew how composed he always was, whatever was coming wasn’t good. 

His mother smiled out the window then looked at Akaashi, “What a lovely view, don’t you think, dear?” 

Keiji looked out the window and just past the trees sat a castle with the sun an hour or two from setting right behind it. The castle was made of white stone, glittering in the distance The white, yellow, and black banners he knew were flying couldn’t be seen from this distance but he knew they were there. They were almost to Fukurodani’s castle, where he would finally get a good night of sleep. 

***

By the time Akaashi and his parents made it to the castle, two hours had passed and the sun was beginning to disappear beyond the horizon. They had gone around the woods surrounding the castle, the route being longer than necessary. He was exhausted and hungry and ready to tear someone’s head off. The king and queen of Fukurodani stood on the palace steps to greet them. 

He waited as his father helped his mother out of the carriage, then followed after them. They all exchanged bows and formalities, Keiji taking on a cool, neutral face and tone to distract from the fact that he was ruffled from days of travel. The queen kissed his mother on her cheek then turned to the prince. She had long, white-silver hair and golden eyes, plus a kind face.

“I’m sorry for my son’s absence, Koutarou is a little… forgetful at times.” Akaashi smiled politely at her, but irritation bubbled in the back of his mind. Of course the other prince wasn’t here, no spoiled brat ever bothered to great any guests, royal or otherwise. 

“It’s quite alright, Your Highness. I look forward to meeting him, but would it be alright if I rested for the remainder of the night?” He asked, glancing at his parents to see if this was okay.

The king answered in her stead, “Of course you may. We had nothing planned for tonight, the feast and celebration of your arrival is tomorrow.” He was a large, broad-shouldered man with black hair that had streaks of gray. Unlike Akaashi’s father, he had the build of a military general. Akaashi’s father and him both had the build of a scholar, long and thin limbs, though they were shorter than the tall king in front of them. 

Akaashi looked at his parents and they nodded their permission. The queen called for some servants to help the prince with his things and show him his room. While he let them carry his traveling trunks, he convinced the servants to let him carry his book bag. While he was a prince, that didn’t mean he was weak and could carry nothing but himself. Training with the royal guards at home had made sure of that. He trailed the servants passing the two royal couples one last time.

The four of them spoke in hushed tones, the only thing he heard was the queen next to his mother, “So we’re all agreed we will make the announcement tomorrow night?” Before he continued on. 

What announcement? Shaking his head he kept following the two men carrying his trunk with a smaller trunk sitting on top. They walked through white stone corridors with grey and white marbled floors to the west wing of the castle. They entered a large room that had two glass doors leading out to the garden. The room was spacious with a four poster bed that could hold four people, all sorts of seating, a dressing table, and other assortments of furniture. His trunk was swiftly emptied into the wardrobe and his belongings neatly placed while he looked around. The bathroom had a large bathtub and other things that he was too tired to notice. 

When he walked back out a maid asked, “Would you like us to help you prepare for bed, Your Highness?”

“No, that’s alright.” Akaashi answered quickly, making his wanting to be left alone quite obvious. Nodding quickly, the two men and the maid left, closing the doors behind them. Akaashi removed his disgusting travel clothes while turning on the hot bath and getting into it. He didn’t take long, just enough to scrub the oil and grime from his hair and skin. Then he put on the loose, casual pants and shirt people wore at home and climbed into the large bed. It was even better than he had imagined, his body sinking right into the silk sheets. 

But of course, just Akaashi’s luck, he fell asleep for a solid ten minutes before waking up and not being able to go back. Frustration blurred Keiji’s mind as he stared up with unseeing eyes. After what felt like hours of lying there and feeling none of the exhaustion that had plagued him the past couple days, he got up and decided to explore the gardens of his new home for the next few months. 

The final parts of the sun settled beyond his view, a dim glow in the world left behind. Akaashi looked at all the assortments of flowers and hedges, noticing his favorite flower a couple feet away near a fountain. He knelt in front of some golden poppies, picking one and twirling it Akaashi couldn’t help but smile at it. Out of all the negative things, at least there was this one thing.

“That’s a pretty one, but I’m more of a classic rose guy myself.” Whipping around, the prince’s eyes widened as he stared up at a tall man behind him. He was broadly built and it was too dark to see his face, but Keiji saw messy white and black hair. 

Standing up and brushing off his pants, Akaashi tucked the poppy into his pocket. He kept his face neutral, though he was a little annoyed that his alone time was over, “And who might you be?”

The man ignored him, walking past him to kneel in front of a patch of blue flowers, “Though I do like these too.” The prince crossed his arms impatiently and the stranger turned his head to look back at him. Now he got a better look at his face and realized that he couldn’t have been a year older than Akaashi. He had a handsome face with bright golden eyes that sparkled. A warm smile that made Keiji’s stomach flip a little, “Sorry if I startled you earlier, I just thought you looked lonely.”

Shrugging, Akaashi said, “Well I like to be lonely.”

“No one wants to be lonely.” The stranger smiled at him once more. He got up, not bothering to brush the dust off of his simple clothes. He must have been a servant or gardener, “What’d you say your name was?”

“I’m Keiji Akaashi.” He said neutrally. The man gawked for a moment before bowing. The prince blinked before asking, “And you are?”

“I should get going, it’s been a long day. Nice to meet you, Your Highness.” He said before disappearing within seconds. Akaashi stared after him, shocked and a little confused. Shaking his head he walked back towards his room, thinking nothing of the encounter. He’d probably never see the servant again, anyways. 

***

Akaashi had woken up the next day around breakfast time, so he quickly got dressed. Just as he opened the door to go towards the dining room that had been pointed out to him the night before, a servant stood in the doorway, preparing to knock. 

The prince stepped back as the girl made a small shocked noise. Akaashi waited for her to speak, but it took her a moment to realize, “Her Highness- I mean- your mother- um- she said that you forgot this in the carriage and you need to be wearing it.” She held up the golden circlet that was his crown. Huffing, Akaashi thanked her and took it before closing the door. He crossed over to the dressing table which had a large ornate mirror. Looking into it Keiji placed it on his head of perfect hair. He had to look every bit the prince he was, it was how he made a presence and name for himself.

A king looking his part was just as important as him doing his job, his tutors had always scolded him when he showed up to lessons looking disheveled and like he’d just gotten out of bed. Movement over his shoulder caught the prince’s eye, he turned to look out the double glass doors out to the garden. Talking energetically with someone else as he held something was that same man he’d seen last night.

Though Akaashi would hardly call him a man, he looked to be about nineteen. His hair seemed to be even messier than before, sticking out every which way. Though now in the sunlight, the prince could clearly make out his features better than he had before. The servant was quite handsome, his smile having something alluring about it. Then his eyes were completely captivating, a golden hue but bright, excited. They were the eyes of a curious child, ready to take in the world.

It was as if the servant had felt Akaashi’s stare, for his head turned in his direction then landed on the glass doors. Feeling as though he’d been caught, Akaashi quickly turned and left the room before anything more could happen. 

His parents sat at a medium sized table with the other queen and king, chatting with friendly demeanor. As he approached he looked for the other prince but saw no one else. The queen noticed him looking and smiled softly, “If you’re looking for Koutarou, you’re out of luck. You just missed him.” 

Akaashi nodded his acknowledgement and sat down next to his mother, as he studied the breakfast in front of him. He began eating slowly, listening to the conversations going on carefully. He was still curious about the announcement being made tonight. The king at the head of the table opposite of his father cleared his throat. 

“So, Prince Keiji, I hear that you’re more attracted to men than women?” To this Akaashi almost choked. Of course it was fully acceptable to be attracted to any gender, but for royals it was a little more complicated. Of course they had to have heirs, but that’s where surrogacy or adoption came in. However, this question was so sudden and out of nowhere that Akaashi had to drink some water before answering.

“Yes, your highness. I… prefer males.” He fidgeted awkwardly and the king chuckled slightly. His mother smiled and shook her head. She had always told him it was nothing to be ashamed about, but he still felt strange admitting it out loud. Akaashi didn’t say much more throughout the meal.

When everyone was finished, their plates were cleared away and they all stood. The royals informed him there would be no meetings or anything planned for their first day, and he was free to roam wherever he chose. Of course, he already knew where he was going: the library. 

A servant guided him towards it, but he declined their offer to stay and help him with anything. When he entered the library through two large doors, his breath left his chest. It was absolutely beautiful, two levels full of bookcases so tall that they had rolling ladders. And those bookcases were filled to the brim with neatly arranged books of all colors and sizes. Scholars walked around, drifting from desks and couches to the book shelves. 

“Amazing isn’t it?” His mother sighed from beside him. He hadn’t known that she was coming here as well, but he was glad she was. They shared the family trait of loving to read. While his father loved books for the pure sake of gaining knowledge, the two of them loved stories and adventures carried out through the books.

They made their way towards the shelves, each picking out a book every now and then, adding it to the pile in their arms. His mother met him back at a large couch with a short table in front of it. They both dropped their arm full of books on the table and dove straight in. Akaashi had always been a talented reader, finishing thick books in only one or two hours, so it was no surprise that by the time he and his mother were brought some tea and sandwiches, he had already finished three books. 

Him and his mother switched the books they both held and began reading once more. The book he currently held was one called _Legends of Fukurodani_ and held many stories of folklore and curses. It was a handwritten book, obviously being added in as the author went, like a journal. The last story caught his eye, for it had been dated back only nineteen years. 

The text spoke of a young man by the name of Von Rothbart, who had been born within the same years as Akaashi’s parents. He had been born into the castle, growing up with the king of Fukurodani as his close friend.

Akaashi read about how the king and queen met, then about how Rothbart went on to fall in love with the young princess as well, when they had all been seventeen. However, when the king had come of age the next year, he proposed to the queen, who was given the choice between the two boys. In the end she chose the prince she had fallen in love with, breaking Rothbart’s heart. But Von Rothbart stayed in the castle, still the king’s best friend and watched as the woman he loved married another man. 

Eventually the two conceived a son, and Rothbart formulated a plan against the queen and king. He planned to use black magic to kill the child after his birth and take the kingdom of Fukurodani for himself. While he had once loved the queen and king, rage and malice blackened his heart. But as soon as the king heard of Rothbart’s plan, he banished him from the kingdom to never return. Many called for Von Rothbart’s death, but the queen and king still loved their friend very much. This was the most they could allow, but Rothbart swore that one day he would return, to take everything the queen and king loved away from them. 

Akaashi snapped the book shut, wondering if this story was true or just that, a story. He looked at his mother and she glanced up feeling his inquisitive gaze. He set the book down and leaned back into the couch, “Is the last story true? The one about Von Rothbart?”

“Yes,” She shook her head, “Poor boy used to be so kind. Now he is corrupted by dark magic and anger.” His mother must have known the sorcerer then. Black magic was a dangerous thing, outlawed long ago because of its power and the way it corrupted good people so easily. But sometimes its temptation was too powerful even for those with righteous hearts. Black magic granted power and a doubled lengthened life span, so while Rothbart was the same age as his parents, today he probably seemed to only be in his mid-thirties. 

Then Keiji wondered if the prince of Fukurodani knew the danger he was in, if this Von Rothbart was indeed still alive. Though he was probably long gone, not many people spend almost a full twenty years basking in their own self pity. Soon enough, late afternoon rolled around, the feast only two hours away. His mother stood, saying that they should both get ready. After all, this party was in honor of them and it would look bad if they were late.

Akaashi took a scrap of paper and put it in his book to hold his place. He carried it back to his room in one hand, his crown his mother had given him in the other. The halls were bustling with activity, but Akaashi was too deep in thought to notice the person in front of him. The prince ran face first into a shoulder, his nose barking in pain as he fell on the floor. His book and crown sliding along the marble after he dropped them. 

Groaning and rubbing his nose, he looked up at the person he had run into. There stood the tall stranger, looking down at him in shock. That same servant, dirtier than ever. It was like he’d gone running and rolling through the woods, so much so that a twig was sticking out of his hair.

The stranger blinked, then scrambled to offer his hand to help Akaashi off the floor, “Are you alright?” Reluctantly, he took the dirt covered hand, murmuring an apology. Heat filled his cheeks and he quickly picked up the items he’d dropped. He began to rush away, but the servant called after him, “Prince Akaashi?”

Keiji stopped, then turned to face the man, “Yes?”

“I just thought you should know… I… never mind.” Then he was gone, speeding away down a hall as Akaashi just watched after him.

Strange, this man was very strange indeed, but Keiji had far too much to worry about right now. The announcement at the party that night had to do something with the things his mother had said to him in the carriage yesterday, but what was it? Would he truly be upset by it like she thought he would? The prince ran all the possibilities over in his head coming up with nothing that made any sense. Especially nothing that he would be against.

When he got back to his room, two maids waited to help him get ready. He bathed quickly then let them dress and style him, the women fussing over every little detail. He smelled faintly of mint, but Keiji didn’t really mind. As a crown was placed on his neatly styled hair, he wondered what the prince of Fukurodani looked like. He must have been busy all day if he hadn’t even bothered to seek out Akaashi and greet him as his guest. Though, he guessed it didn’t matter much. They were going to meet tonight.

Twenty minutes before he was due at the main hall, the maids ushered him out of the room and towards where he was going. He was early, so Akaashi sat on a bench that sat in front of a window. He looked out into the woods, the sun almost down but peeked over the treetops. The clacking of heels echoed down the hall and he turned to see his mother and father walking towards him. He stood to meet them, and together they entered the bustling party.

A sudden sense of dread washed over him and he remembered how much he truly hated parties. People clumped together in groups, making small talk all around the left side of the large banquet hall as an orchestra played. Many waltzed on the dance floor that took up the far right of the room. And down the center ran a long table, where some others sat. The meal wouldn’t start until the queen and king of Fukurodani took their places at the table, so there was bound to be at least a couple more minutes of mingling. 

Just as he had told that servant earlier, Akaashi preferred to be alone, and this was far from his preferences. Quietly the prince retreated into the far corner of the room, sipping on a glass of wine as he observed the crowd from the shadows. And suddenly there was the same servant once more surrounded by a crowd of people. They almost instantly made eye contact and the man smiled.

He was cleaned up now, clean faced and clothes lacking wrinkles or dirt. Though his hair was still messy as ever, as if someone had tried to style it, but he had already run his hands through it so much that all efforts were lost. And he was as handsome as ever. Akaashi’s heart raced as he stared at the servant- no he was definitely not a servant. His clothes were too expensive, but then who was he? The man gestured for Akaashi to join him and the people surrounding him. Someone in the group said something and everyone laughed as Akaashi walked towards them. When he made it to them, the stranger, who he might add he still didn’t know the name of, wrapped his arm around Keiji’s shoulders, which made him jump in surprise.

Then the man announced to the group, “Guys, this is Prince Akaashi.” All eyes went to Akaashi and he squirmed under their stares, though there weren’t as many in the group as he had previously thought. The man let go of him and began pointing to his friends, “Akaashi, this is the Prince of Nekoma,Kuroo,” He gestured towards a tall boy their age with wild black hair and sharp eyes. Kuroo nodded at Akaashi then glanced at the stranger as he said, “And watch out because he is a huge nerd.”

Kuroo feigned offense, but looked back at Keiji when he asked, “Are you a scholar?”

“No, I’m more of a scientist. Books aren’t really my thing.” Kuroo said kindly to Akaashi.

“This is Kuroo’s fiancé, Kenma. He’s… introverted to say the least.” The man pointed to the boy standing almost behind Kuroo. He nodded at Akaashi before fully retreating behind Kuroo, “Then King Kageyama of Kitagawa” He pointed to a brooding boy who was at most seventeen. He had obviously already inherited his kingdom, most likely due to unfortunate circumstances. The man continued onto a short boy who had bright orange hair like fire, “This is Prince Hinata of Karasuno and next to him his older brother King Diachi and their cousin Princess Kiyoko.”

“Very nice to meet you all.” Akaashi bowed to them all, not showing the fact that he still had no idea who the man was standing next to him. 

“How are you liking the stay here, Akaashi?” Hinata asked him, a friendly glint in his eyes. He looked like he should have been in his early teens according to the prince’s height, but if he was a prince then he had to have been at least seventeen. His brother, Diachi, looked like he should have been much older than nineteen. It was almost as if he should have been the orange hair prince’s father. 

“So far it’s been great. I was in the library all day and the book collection is the most impressive I’ve seen in a while.” Keiji said, his anxieties relaxing with the welcoming spirit of the group. 

“Well, Bokuto might be lacking in the brains department, but his kingdom does value their records and knowledge.” Kuroo chuckled and the stranger next to him glared at the prince of Nekoma. 

Then Akaashi’s heart plummeted through his stomach into his toes. Only now did he notice the silver crown buried in the mess of the stranger’s hair. Why hadn’t he put the pieces together yet? Koutarou Bokuto, the name of the prince of Fukurodani, and the name of the man he was standing next to. 

“Are you alright?” King Diachi asked, probably seeing that Akaashi’s face had drained of all color. 

“Yes, I just feel light headed. I’m going to go sit down.” Keiji answered quickly, walking over to the table where he found his place card next to his mother’s name. On the other side of it was Prince Hinata’s name, thank goodness. He needed someone who would do all the talking.

He wanted to throw up. He had assumed for the past day and a half that the prince of Fukurodani was a servant. A simple gardener, not the heir to a monarch. Akaashi would need to bounce back from this quickly, it already made him look bad that he had rushed away from a group of six possible allies. Trapped in his calculating thoughts, Akaashi hadn’t noticed that Prince Bokuto was seated across from him until he coughed softly to get his attention. 

Keiji’s eyes snapped up, settling on the prince across from him, “I’m sure you’re probably wondering why I didn’t tell you who I was before now, but I… just wanted to see who you were before the formalities got in the way.” Koutarou said, running his hands through his hair as he explained. Akaashi opened his mouth to respond, but Bokuto continued, “You see most royals always have up a mask when speaking to other royals and I just thought that if you didn’t think I was royal then I’d get to see the real you.”

“I understand,” Akaashi said, though he really didn’t, “So what do you think of me?”

Bokuto’s eyes softened, “I think that you always have a mask up no matter who you’re interacting with, royal or otherwise.” To this, Akaashi froze. He had only interacted with this man –boy– a total of four times, but Prince Koutarou read him like a book. True, while he seemed to be lacking in intelligence, he also seemed to be able to read extremely people well. Though if he knew how to use that skill to his advantage, Akaashi had yet to figure out. 

The room seemed to slow around them and Akaashi needed to think for a moment of how to respond. He settled with a simple statement, “Everyone is always wearing some sort of mask at all times.”

Bokuto hummed in response, but kept staring at Akaashi with those sharp eyes. It was a predatory like focus that sat in them, as if studying his every movement. A challenge sat there, whether the prince knew it or not, so Keiji stared back with the same intensity. The longer he stared back at Bokuto, the more alluring the white haired boy became. His face becoming more beautiful by the second until Akaashi quite literally had to look away. When he did so, he saw that both sets of their parents were walking in the direction of their seats.

“I see you two have finally met!” Akaashi’s mother said happily, coming to his right and kissing him on the cheek before sitting down. Everyone in the room took their seats as they saw the hosting queen and king were approaching their own. 

“Yes, Prince Bokuto introduced me to his friends as well.” Akaashi said to his mother monotonously, glancing at the prince with purely natural eyes. Though he knew that his neutrality was coming off as cold by the way Bokuto’s eyes softened even more. Akaashi was frustrated, not only with the prince not bothering to mention his title, but with himself for not figuring it out. Even more anger bubbled in Akaashi simply based on the way Bokuto was looking at him. Instead of combatting Keiji’s coldness with equal iciness, the man was showing him warmth and compassion.

Sighing, Akaashi knew that his mother was looking back and forth between the two of them in confusion and worry, so he decided to restart a casual conversation as dinner was brought out.

They ate while making stale small talk, their parents chiding in every now and then until the end of the main course. The king of Fukurodani stood, Akaashi’s father following suit on the king’s left and Keiji’s right. Everyone fell silent as the two kings grabbed their attention simply by presence. 

This was it, the announcement that he’d been worrying about. His mother took his hand under the table and squeezed it gently in comfort, only causing more anxiety to settle in his churning stomach.

She gave him a small, sad smile before the king standing with his father began speaking, “Good evening and thank you to all who have traveled far and wide for this celebration. Not only a celebration for the arrival of the royal family of Mori, but a celebration for the union of two kingdoms.” Akaashi’s heart dropped. He looked at Bokuto across from him. The boy still looked confused, not putting the pieces together. So Akaashi I hear you prefer males, the king had said. Earlier it had been an odd question but now everything made sense.

His father continued after the other king’s pause, “My son, Prince Keiji Akaashi and Prince Koutarou Bokuto of Fukurodani are to be joined by marriage by the beginning of the fall, securing the alliance between the kingdoms of Mori and Fukurodani. Through this, we will combine our territories under the name of Fukurodani where Keiji and Koutarou will rule side by side..”

Bokuto’s jaw dropped and he frantically looked between Akaashi and his parents. Akaashi, however, did not miss a beat or the silent order in his father’s eyes. Though he couldn’t feel his legs and cold sweat was dripping down his back, he stood and went around the table to Koutarou, offering his hand to help the taller man stand. 

Just like Bokuto had offered his hand in the hallway, before he’d been a prince and before they were engaged. Bokuto took his hand, but Keiji realized the both of them were shaking. The orchestra along the far wall began playing more music as Akaashi led Koutarou to the center of the dance floor, all eyes on them. It was tradition that after an engagement was announced, the couple would dance together alone. Royals were no exception, replacing the happy, fast paced dance traditional to that of commoners with an elegant waltz. 

The two princes faced each other with still shocked eyes. Akaashi kissed Bokuto’s knuckles and bowed, the bow being returned and the sweeping dance beginning. Though his hand shook on Keiji’s shoulder, the other prince didn’t falter in his steps. Akaashi led the dance, his hand placed delicately on the other’s waist where it was met with hard muscle.

He knew what their parents would want to see, so he pulled Bokuto a little bit closer than formal and smiled at him, a calm mask fully on. Koutarou just stared back at him for a beat then returned the false smile.

“Did you know?” Bokuto asked as they spun, dropping the smile for a casual expression. Though his shaky voice betrayed him.

“I had no idea.” Akaashi murmured back, “Or I would have done everything in my power to get out of it. Though I suspect that is why my mother didn’t tell me until it was publicly announced, so I couldn’t get out of it.”

“Oh,” Koutarou said pitifully. Keiji knew he had said something wrong, so he quickly scanned his brain for what had upset the prince. He took a shot at correcting it.

“I did not mean that I’d want to get out of marrying you specifically, just marriage itself. I would have preferred to rule some before I got married, but I guess that’s not happening.” He had made the correct guess of what had upset Bokuto, for his face slightly lifted and he gave Akaashi that warm smile.

“It’s okay. I guess the idea of not marrying for love is what upsets me the most.” He said bluntly. 

Nodding Akaashi sighed, “Understandable. I hope we can come to some sort of… contentment with each other.”

“You don’t think we’d be able to fall in love?” Bokuto asked. He reminded Keiji of a child, not stupid or immature, but hopeful and innocent. Naive maybe.

“I do not believe in love itself.” Akaashi clarified, “I think other people believe in love, but they are acting purely on emotion. They have strong feelings for a person, but feelings fade. That is how people ‘fall out’ of love.”

“That’s a rather pessimistic look on the world, don’t you think?” Bokuto said, trying to cheer up the conversation.

“Pessimistic, but calculated nonetheless,” Akaashi said looking past Bokuto’s face and watching the crowd that had gathered around them. Far enough to not hear their conversation though, where the two of them just looked like two boys in love. He continued, “I try to have a clear, calculated view on everything and that is my simple view on love.”

Bokuto raised an eyebrow when Akaashi looked back at his face, “I think you’re just afraid of what you don’t understand.”

Not at all, in fact Akaashi thought he had quite a good understanding of it. Men cheated on the ones they ‘loved’ and women abandoned the ones the ‘cared for’ everyday. Humans were emotional and willing to label even the slightest affection what it was not. Sighing, he began to ask Bokuto questions about his kingdom, the conversation obviously over.

They kept on dancing, it customary for everyone to join the couple in dancing the night away. By the time the clock struck eleven, Akaashi’s feet and throat were tired. Koutarou kept the conversations going, entertaining him through the night. It felt like he was about to fall over, they’d been dancing for what felt like days.

“You can put your weight on me, we’ll probably be here for at least two more songs or at least until my parents retire.” Bokuto whispered, seeing Akaashi’s fatigue. While he had done endurance training with soldiers, Keiji had never gone this long without a break. He almost automatically did as Bokuto suggested, but stopped himself. Seeing his hesitation, the prince smiled, “It’s fine, I’ll lead us.”

They switched form and Bokuto drew Akaashi closer, their chests touching. Suddenly there was some energy in him as he looked up at the handsome man. Slowly he rested his head against Koutarou’s shoulder, closing his eyes as the spark of energy disappeared and he was led in a slow dance. The thrum of his own heartbeat mixed with Bokuto’s soft humming to the music.

It felt like mere seconds before the prince drew back, looking down at Akaashi and smiling, “We can go now.” What? Had two songs already passed? His cheeks lit up, but Keiji nodded and looked around. Both their parents had retired, but there were still a lot of people in the room. Still, no one noticed as Bokuto took Akaashi’s hand and pulled him out of the room. 

Hours of conversation had caused them to get to know each other better. Bokuto loved the outdoors and playing volleyball. It was a simple game, hitting a ball over a net, though Akaashi had much preferred setting the hits when he played with the guards at home. They had exchanged stories and little facts about themselves, and Akaashi was sure that they were well on their way to being good friends. 

Still as Bokuto dragged him down a hallway and out a pair of doors to the garden, Akaashi knew that in the energy department he would not be able to compete. 

“Slow down, Bokuto,” Akaashi grumbled and Bokuto did as he asked. He had no idea what they were doing or where they were going, but Bokuto held onto Akaashi’s hand as they walked the twisting, long paths of the garden. Exhausted, he had no idea that he had even rested his head on the other prince’s shoulder until he felt him tense up at the contact. Still, he kept it there, the warmth comforting in the chilly night, “Are you getting us lost in here?”

“Perhaps,” Bokuto grinned as they kept walking. The moonlight seemed to make his hair glow, the black stark against the white strands. Giving up hope of getting to go to bed any time soon, Akaashi let go of the prince’s hand and took a hold of his arm, snuggling into the other’s side as they kept walking. 

Eventually Bokuto slowed to a stop under a tree where a swing hung. It was so far into the hedge maze that it would have been impossible to find if you didn’t know where it was, hidden from view of any of the paths. They sat side by side on it, leaning against the back of the seat. 

Akaashi knew he should have pulled away, at least let go of Bokuto’s arm or taken his head off of his shoulder, but he didn’t.

No, he stayed there, eyes closed and thoughts drifting. They sat in silence, slightly moving as Bokuto lazily pushed them back and forth with his feet planted. The other prince’s voice was quiet when he said, “Akaashi?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m gonna make you fall in love with me. Prove to you that it’s real. I promise.” He said with determination. Akaashi smirked and looked up at Bokuto in challenge.

Then without hesitation Bokuto leaned forward and kissed him. Shock rang through Akaashi as he realized what was happening, but he slowly leaned into the contact. This was his first kiss after all, might as well enjoy it.

Their lips stayed connected for longer than Akaashi would have liked to admit, but by the time he drew back, Bokuto’s cheeks and lips were flushed red. Gulping, the prince asked him, “Did you enjoy that? I’m sorry I should have asked you first-“

“It’s fine, Koutarou. We’re engaged after all.” Akaashi stood, the other following suite as he announced they should go to bed. 

They walked back the same way they had come, hand in hand and in silence. They took a turn at the fountain where they had first met and ended up at the doors to Akaashi’s room. He opened the double doors then turned around to look at Bokuto. 

He smiled up at him, a true smile at his new friend, “Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.”

Bokuto’s cheeks flushed as he cupped Akaashi’s face and whispered, “Can I kiss you again?” 

Keiji nodded and their lips locked again. He wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, pulling him closer. Something stirred deep inside of him, a warm feeling that he had never felt before. Bokuto made a small noise of protest as Akaashi pulled back, chasing after his lips. Giving him one last peck, Keiji chucked as those piercing eyes begged him for more.

“Good night, Koutarou.”

“Good night, Keiji. Don’t forget my promise.” He said stepping back and straightening his jacket. Akaashi playfully rolled his eyes, and stepped back to close the doors. He watch the prince walk away towards another path, fingers tracing his lips as the phantom of their kisses faded. Bokuto turned around one last time to wave before he disappeared down the path. 

Feelings. These were just sudden feelings Akaashi felt, love didn’t exist.

***

The two princes spent everyday together, courtesy of their parents wanting them to get to know each other. They did all sorts of activities and such together, and though he’d never admit it, Prince Akaashi enjoyed it. He enjoyed being around Bokuto. And even when they were allowed to be alone in the evenings and nights, they were together. They had started using their afternoons to play volleyball against the guards or anyone who’d play with them. Then they would spend their nights the exact same as their very first. They’d escape their parents and go to the swing. They’d sit there and talk for hours, sunset to early in the morning.

Keiji’s favorite part was the kissing. Oh, how he enjoyed the taste of Bokuto’s lips. It was just the teenage boy in him, the feeling of finally having someone interested in him. Nothing more. Though he wouldn’t deny that he felt strongly for Bokuto, he wouldn’t say he was in love. If they were going to live the rest of their lives together, might as well become close.

Now they sat on a picnic blanket under that tree. _Their_ tree. They had decided to have dinner by themselves out here, but the food hadn’t even been touched. They’d spent the last hour talking, but now as the sun began to descend, they couldn’t get enough of each other. No, as Akaashi laid underneath Bokuto, who was kissing him until his head spun, he could not get enough of him. 

His fingers were tangled in Bokuto’s messy, beautiful hair, trying to pull the prince impossibly closer. After who knows how long of that, Bokuto pulled away as his stomach growled. They both stared at each other for a couple moments, panting and lips swollen, then Akaashi leaned in for one last peck before crawling over to the basket of food and wine.

He laid everything out before pouring them each some wine. Bokuto took his glass and asked, “Tomorrow do you want to hang out in the library?”

“We’ve already done that a couple times. I know how hard it is for you to actually sit still and read.” Akaashi said before popping a grape into his mouth.

“I can when you’re reading to me.” 

“Why don’t we go on an adventure? Find somewhere amazingly beautiful and I’ll read to you there.” Bokuto smiled at him and nodded. Then he sighed and ran his hands through his hair, and Akaashi tilted his head in question, “What’s wrong, Koutarou?”

“I just…” He tugged at his hair nervously and Akaashi placed his hand on the prince’s leg. Looking back up Bokuto conceded, “Akaashi what are we?”

Akaashi thought the question was almost funny, “What do you mean? We’re engaged. Affianced. To be wed.” 

“No, I know, but what am I to you?”

Now he was just confused, “My betrothed?”

Frustration rose in Bokuto’s cheeks, and Akaashi was trying but he just didn’t understand the question. The other closed his eyes and thought for a moment, “If we weren’t already engaged, but we were in the same situation right here right now, what would I be to you? Your partner? Boyfriend? Your friend? Your summer fling?”

Oh. Akaashi gulped, “You’re asking how I feel about you.”

“Yes.” The prince said in relief that Keiji had found the words for him. But in all truth, Akaashi didn’t know himself. He had strong feelings for Bokuto, much more than friendship. He was always happy to be around him and Koutarou’s touch made him burn. It was like he made him act like a giddy child on the inside, but love? He didn’t know. He wasn’t sure. He didn’t believe in love… right?

“I… know what you want to hear. I know you want me to say that I’ve fallen madly in love with you and that I can’t live without you, but I don’t want to lie to you, Bokuto. I know I have very strong feelings for you, but I don’t need to be around you, I just want to. I enjoy your company and I think I’d enjoy it forever.” He stared at the blades of grass, not brave enough to look his betrothed in the eye.

It was silent for a long moment, “That’s ok. I think I like that answer more. It’s more… you.” Akaashi looked up at Bokuto’s grinning face and had to restrain himself from tackling the man to kiss that smile. 

***

“Akaashi!” He woke to a loud shout and grunted as something large and heavy landed on him. He opened his eyes to two golden eyes staring back at him. 

“Good morning, Bokuto.” He sighed, trying to push the larger man off of him, but the prince just wrapped his arms around Akaashi and snuggled into his chest. Giving up, Keiji pat his head, “What time is it?”

“Well it’s light outside and sunrise is in about an hour, so I’d say five in the morning.” He grinned up at him.

“And would you like to tell me why you woke me up this early?” Akaashi asked flatly.

“Well we’re going on an adventure, you said it yourself.” 

“Yes, I did say that didn’t I?” Akaashi mourned his past words and now lost sleep, “Now get off me you big oaf, at least let me get dressed.”

Laughing Bokuto rolled off of him and the bed, standing up as Akaashi got out of the bed himself. Now that he saw the other prince, Akaashi studied his outfit. He wore a loose grey tunic, casual riding pants and boots. Then his hair hung in his eyes, and Akaashi doubted he had even brushed it before leaving his room. Looking nothing like a prince and more like a stable hand, Akaashi found that he thoughtit really handsome. Going over to the wardrobe he picked out his plainest blue tunic and other riding clothes. Though he doubted they’d be able to ride horses in the thick forest, which meant they were going to be walking all day. 

Akaashi grabbed his satchel, which he’d packed the night before. They left a note for their parents, put some food in his satchel and were on their way to the forest when the sun began to rise. Then they just started walking.

Their pace was slow and they conversed excitedly so it took them a while to get anywear, but within an hour or two Akaashi saw a clearing ahead of them through the trees. Bokuto saw it too and raced ahead of him.

“Bokuto, wait up!” He shouted, running after the prince towards the clearing. A sparkling pond with a stream leading into it sat there. The water looked impossibly blue, almost like magic as it sparkled. By the stream sat an old, collapsed pavilion, the only thing left a single archway, some broken pillars, and the stone foundation. The rest of the rubble had been cleared away by someone. Perfect.

Smiling, Akaashi approached the old pavilion and took out the picnic blanket from his bag, spreading it out to cushion the uneven stone. He set down the satchel and arms circled his waist, a nose burying in his neck. Chuckling, he leaned back into Bokuto and sighed. No, this marriage wasn’t a bad idea at all. 

“I thought it’d take us longer to find a spot, that was barely an adventure.” His fiancé jokingly pouted. 

“Then let’s enjoy the extra time we have.” Akaashi escaped his grip laughing as Bokuto grabbed for him again. The younger prince swiftly dodged him, running the opposite way. Koutarou chased after him as Akaashi ran and dodged around the pavilion, eventually hiding behind one of the pillars as Bokuto lost track of him.

A broad grin coated his face as he peaked around to see where the other prince had gone only to be grabbed by the waist from the other side with a, “Gotcha!”

Akaashi laughed as he wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck, the corners of his eyes crinkling with pure joy, “Yeah, you got me.”

Bokuto just stared down at him in wonder, making Keiji tilt his head in question. He just smiled and said, “You’re just so different from when we first met. Your guard isn’t up anymore and the mask is gone.”

“Yeah…” Akaashi paused, “I guess you bring out the best in me.”

He leaned in and kissed Bokuto softly, sighing into the contact. Akaashi relaxed in his lover’s embrace, melting into him and becoming putty at his touch. They stayed there for a couple moments, enjoying the taste of each other. This would never get old.

Bokuto pulled back slightly with a mischievous grin, “Do you want to go swim?” Akaashi smiled and nodded, the summer heat beginning to show itself even though the trees shaded the old pavilion. 

They both raced over to the blanket and pulled off their shirts and boots. The socks and pants went next, laying in a pile as they both stood there in only underwear. Akaashi couldn’t help but admire his fiancé’s sculpted body, perfectly toned. Just perfect in general. 

He blinked slowly, tearing his eyes away from the v that cut off at Bokuto’s boxers and up to his still grinning face. That smile was so bright it could blind someone from the pure beauty. 

“Race you,” Was all Bokuto said before he took off towards the water. The stream ended in a small waterfall that fell into the lake, which meant the pavilion sat on semi-tall rocks that lead into the deep part of the lake. Akaashi began sprinting after Bokuto, who was jumping off the mini-bluff with the other prince close behind. 

The water was refreshing when Akaashi hit it, the cool liquid rushing over him as he swam back towards the surface. When he got up he looked around and it took him a moment to realize that Bokuto was nowhere in sight. Quickly he looked around and saw nothing as panic began to flood him. Had he hit a rock or something when he jumped? Was he now drowning?

“Koutarou? Koutarou!” He began turning frantically looking around in the water for his Bokuto. He kept shouting worriedly, dread filling his gut when something grabbed his foot and pulled him down. He let out a choked scream as his head went under water.

Then those familiar arms were tight around him as he hit the service and laughter was bouncing in his ear. He turned around, realizing he was being pranked. Still tears filled his eyes, though he didn’t mean them to. That panic continued to sit in his chest as he panted and stared at Bokuto, trying not to start sobbing.

Bokuto quickly saw the Akaashi wasn’t laughing with him and looked at him in worry, “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t do that!” He shouted, pushing Bokuto away and whipping at his eyes which were beginning to turn red, “I thought I lost you!”

“Keiji, it was just a joke-“

“Well it wasn’t funny.” He swam towards the shore getting out to sit on a rock that sat on the bank. He rubbed his eyes with his palms, trying to get his panic to go down. Never had he experienced this, no he’d always been calm and collected, but when it came to Bokuto, he was the total opposite of his usual self. He heard and felt Koutarou sit down next to him, but making no attempts to touch or comfort him. 

“I’m sorry,” He whispered and Akaashi looked at him. That face, the sincerity in those golden eyes made him calm down instantly. Keiji scooted towards Bokuto, laying his head on the prince’s shoulder and letting out a slow breath.

“I overreacted.” He laced his fingers with Bokuto’s, bringing the back of the other’s hand to his lips. 

“No you didn’t, I didn’t think of how that would affect you.”

“It’s just… that thought of losing you,” He closed his eyes and gulped, leaning into Bokuto, “I wouldn’t know what to do.”

The other prince wrapped his arm around Akaashi’s shoulders, and let the silence sit. Neither of them really needed to say anything. After a couple minutes Keiji sighed and got up, taking his lover's hand and leading him toward the pavilion again. 

They pulled their clothes back on and sat down on the blanket, Bokuto leaning against the broken column that the blanket was against as Akaashi crawled back over with his satchel in hand. He pulled out the food they’d brought and one of the books. He looked up at Bokuto as the white haired boy munched on a sandwich while staring out across the lake, then he looked down at his bag and what laid neatly folded in a cloth at the bottom. He swallowed and decided he would give it to him later. 

Talking more calmly than usual, they ate and spoke quietly. By the time they’d eaten all the food, it was around mid evening and Akaashi was getting sleepy. But he had promised Bokuto he would read to him, so he pulled out some random fairytale book (because while Akaashi enjoyed all genres, mostly history, Bokuto could only do fairytales) and took his place. He sat between Koutarou’s legs, back leaning against his chest while the other leaned against the same pillar.

After they got comfortable, Akaashi opened the book and began to read aloud as Bokuto read over his shoulder. It was easier for him to focus on the book when Akaashi’s voice spoke the words to him. 

He looked at the side of the other prince’s face, the sweep of his eyelashes mesmerizing Bokuto as he listened to the story. Those bright blue eyes scanned over the words, sparkling as he read on. He was just so beautiful and Bokuto could help but admire him.

“You’re staring, Bokuto.” Akaashi said, not looking up from the page.

“I know. I’m not allowed to look at my betrothed?” He asked. Shaking his head and sighing Akaashi continued. Bokuto rested his chin on Keiji’s shoulder reading the words now and focusing on the story.

***

Akaashi opened his eyes, the book open in his lap and realized he had fallen asleep. Judging by his relaxed body and even breathing, Bokuto was asleep behind him as well. Smiling he sunk back into the other prince’s chest once more, holding onto and snuggling one of his big arms. After a sharp inhale, he knew the other had woken up and looked up over his shoulder at him.

There was a sleepy droop to his eyes as he looked around and at Akaashi, then he gave a small grin, “Did we fall asleep?”

“Seems like it.” Akaashi sighed and stretched out his legs and just relaxed again, not wanting to leave this position or this moment. 

“You know, you may not believe in love, but I do. And I’m pretty sure I’ve fallen in love with you,” Bokuto mumbled, burying his face into the crook of Akaashi’s neck. He smiled and shook his head. Their wedding was only a month and away, the summer already more than halfway over. Instead of the dread his old self would have felt, he actually felt excited. 

This made him remember his gift, the thing that had made him stay up so late last night. Quickly he pulled out of Bokuto’s arms, with a grunt of protest from the other as he went over to his satchel.

He pulled out the cloth and unfolded it before hiding its contents behind his back. Last night he had wanted to get Bokuto a gift, a proper one so he’d stayed up late with the jewelry maker that oversaw and fixed all of the Fukurodani heirlooms. The man had reluctantly agreed to help Akaashi at the late hour, but he’d been proud of his work.

Offering his free hand, he helped Bokuto to his feet who was now fully awake and giving him a questioning look. Akaashi just smiled.

“I wanted to do something. Since I never got to do it properly and we barely even knew each other before the announcement I just thought this would make up for it,” He got onto one knee and pulled a golden ring out from behind his back. Bokuto’s eyes widened as Akaashi continued, “Prince Koutarou Bokuto will you marry me? Not for my kingdom or my title, but for me?”

“Keiji,” he smiled, “of course.”

He stood up and kissed Bokuto before holding up the ring and handing it to him, “I got the inside engraved with something in the old language. Do you know what it says?” Bokuto looked at it and shook his head. Akaashi smiled, “ _‘Owls mate for life’_.”

Bokuto looked up at him in confusion, “Owls?”

Akaashi laughed, “The Fukurodani crest? Your kingdom’s symbol? If our kingdoms are combining then I guess it’s my crest too.”

“Oh,” Bokuto smiled at the ring and slipped it on his left index finger, where it fit perfectly.

“Plus you look like an owl with your hair always sticking up like that,” Akaashi chuckled, ruffling the other’s hair.

Bokuto smiled then thought for a moment, “Well I need to get you a matching ring now.”

“Already thought of that,” Akaashi said, pulling out a necklace with a matching ring on it and slipping it over his head. He tucked it beneath his shirt, where it rested against his heart. 

Bokuto chuckled, “So smart,” Before leaning down to kiss him. No, he would never get tired of his lips. 

After a while, Bokuto’s energy was through the roof once again and he wanted to go swimming again. Akaashi smiled and shook his head, too willing to do whatever this man asked of him for his own liking. They once more stripped down to their underwear and jumped into the water. They splashed each other, laughed, and just swam around in the beautiful lake. After a while Akaashi got out to start drying off while Bokuto played in the water some more.

The prince couldn’t help but smile as he watched his betrothed have fun. It brought a warmth to his chest that burned so hot and he realized that all he wanted to do for the rest of his life was see Bokuto like this. 

_Was this love?_ He thought to himself. Was he actually in love with the prince in front of him? Or was this a fleeting feeling? No, he knew this feeling would never go away, the burning in his heart. Maybe Koutarou was right, maybe love was real. But he’d wait to tell him that he’d been right another day, he didn’t want to hear ‘I told you so’ right now. No, he just wanted to ride the high of this realization. He loved Bokuto with all his heart. They soon put on their clothes and sat there. Akaashi listened to Koutarou babble on about random things, but hung onto his every word silently.

Suddenly, a sharp pain throbbed in Akaashi’s head. So brutal that his vision disappeared and all he could see was dots. He winced, closing his eyes and reaching for his head. The pain throbbed, getting worse with each pulse until it felt like someone was bashing a rock into his skull. He didn’t realize he’d been screaming until Bokuto was cradling him. He opened his eyes and saw the blurry face of his love, tears seeping out of the corners of his eyes from the pure, unfiltered pain. Another pulse hit him and he screamed again, clamping his eyes shut and gripping onto Bokuto to ground himself. He knew that if he didn’t hold onto anything he’d pass out.

He felt Bokuto get up panicked and begin to carry him quickly towards the woods. Akaashi opened his eyes one last time and saw a figure standing in the tree line on the opposite side of the lake. Then he looked up at Bokuto as the boy moved Akaashi onto his back and began running before the world went black. 

***

It was dark when he woke up in his room. He looked around and saw nothing except blackness and a little moonlight coming through the two balcony doors. His head throbbed, but didn’t hurt anymore. He heard someone shift and realized that Bokuto’s head was on his chest, the prince’s arms also wrapped around Akaashi as the other slept peacefully.

He didn’t know what had happened, just that he’d been in so much pain. A smile played at his lips when he thought of how Bokuto had probably been by his side the whole time. 

Carefully, Akaashi brushed Bokuto’s white and black hair out of his eyes, wanting to just look at his beautiful face. But the other prince was up almost instantly, sitting up at Akaashi’s side before he could even blink.

He scrambled, feeling Akaashi’s forehead for a fever, “Are you ok? Are you still in pain? Do you know who I am? Can you remember anything-“

“I’m fine, Koutarou,” He chuckled, taking the prince’s hand off of his forehead and kissing his knuckles. Bokuto’s face instantly softened and he laid back down, pulling Akaashi into his arms.

“You just started screaming and I completely panicked.” He said quietly, kissing Akaashi’s forehead. He was so warm that Keiji couldn’t help but snuggle into his chest, breathing in the scent of pure Bokuto. The other prince sighed, playing with Akaashi’s hair, “I kind of left your satchel and all of our stuff there though. I’ll go back and get it tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Akaashi said, the words muffled. He took a moment and the confession just came out, “I love you, Bokuto.”

“Hm?” The other prince hummed, signaling he hadn’t heard Akaashi. He just shook his head, he’d say it again later. Sleep took him over sooner than he thought it would as Bokuto held him close. The thumping of the other’s heart beat a lull as Akaashi closed his eyes. 

***

There was a note on the nightstand when Akaashi woke up by himself around nine the next morning.

_Keiji,_

_I left early so I’d be back around the time you woke up with all of our stuff I left at the lake. If I’m not back, I will be soon._

_Forever Yours,_

_Love Bokuto_

Akaashi smiled down at the letter in his hands and got up to get dressed in fresh clothes. His ring on the was still around his neck and he decided to let it sit on top of his clothes. He grinned at himself in the mirror, in love. He was in love.

He walked down to the dining room, wanting to tell his mother about this. She had been so worried, but in all truth this had been the best thing to ever happen to him. He entered and saw the two sets of parents, but no Bokuto to be found. He greeted them and took his place next to his mother.

“What’s that?” She asked and they all looked at the ring sitting against his heart. A slight blush crept onto Akaashi’s cheeks and he cleared his throat.

“Well yesterday before everything happened, I… proposed to Bokuto with a ring I had made. This is my matching one.” He said quietly. This was much more embarrassing than he thought it would be.

“That’s adorable,” The queen of Fukurodani smiled, “You truly love my son, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do.” He laughed, looking down at his lap. The four parents exchanged happy glancing, knowing they had made the right choice. Akaashi ate, listening to them talk happily about this and that.

Keiji was already forming the habits of fiddling with the ring. He’d never liked wearing them on his fingers, so this had been the obvious option. By the time they were all finished, Akaashi left to go to the library and talk with his mother. They sat down on a plush coach, getting comfortable.

“Thank you, Momma.” He said quietly, staring out the floor-to-ceiling window near them. A smile was spread across his face as he traced his finger tips over his ring.

“For what?” She asked.

“For forcing me into this marriage,” He looked at her and smiled, “I think he’s the best thing that ever happened to me.”

His mother smiled at him and he saw tears welling up in her eyes. Startled, he thought over what he’d said to make her cry. But she laughed and wiped at the tears, “I’m just glad to see you like this. You look so happy for the first time.”

He took one of her hands and shrugged, “I’m in love. I don’t know what else could make someone happier.”

“Seeing their son come out of his shell. That’s the best feeling in the world,” She said cupping his cheek. Then the library door slammed open as two guards rushed in. They spotted Keiji and his mother and ran over.

“Your highnesses, the king and queen request your presence in the throne room. It’s urgent.” Was all they said before the mother and son quickly followed after them.

What happened? Was he in trouble? What was going on? These thoughts raced through his head as they briskly walked towards the throne room. When they walked through the doorway, Akaashi’s eyes landed on the queen of Fukurodani. She was sitting down on her throne sobbing while the king stood there frozen in shock. His father looked at him from the king’s side with sad eyes.

“Poppa, what happened?” He asked , crossing the room in long quick strides as his mother trailed behind him.

The king of Fukurodani answered, “This was found on a picnic blanket next to a lake in the woods,” He said monotonously holding something between his thumb and forefinger, “Along with blood… splattered everywhere.”

He handed the object and Akaashi stared down at Bokuto’s ring. It still had some dried blood on it. His heart stopped beating.

“My son is dead.” The king said, finally breaking down, “Bokuto is dead.”

His whole body went numb. He heard the crack of his knees hitting the floor, but he didn’t feel it. All he could focus on was the ring in his hand. The blood on it. Bokuto’s blood. His heart beat thundered in his ears, getting louder and louder by the second. No. No it couldn’t be.

“Oh, Keiji.” His mother dropped to his side and hugged him. But he barely noticed it. All he could feel was this ache in his chest. It felt like someone was stabbing him in the heart over and over again. Bokuto? Dead?

No this was some sort of prank. A sick joke. His Koutarou couldn’t be dead. He’d just seen him last night. No, this wasn’t possible. He looked up at the queen, the king, his father, his mother. This was a dream. He’d soon wake up in Bokuto’s arms again. 

“His body wasn’t found, but there was too much blood for him to possibly be alive. I’m sorry, son.” His father said sincerely. 

But Bokuto wasn’t dead. It had to be someone else’s blood. No, in the next couple seconds his beautiful, smiling Bokuto would walk through those doors and gather Akaashi into his arms. He would kiss him and Keiji would finally get to tell him that he loved him. 

But the blood. The ring. He was dead. Why had Bokuto gone back? Why hadn’t he just left his stuff there, they had plenty of other book copies and blankets and satchels, but there was only one Bokuto. And he was gone. 

His voice came out calm and steady, “I think I need to be alone.” He said before standing up and walking to his room. As soon as he closed the door, the tears finally began to stream down his face. He got the urge to run. To fight. To scream. They came faster and faster until it felt like he was choking on them. He looked around frantically, panic seeping into him. It was the same feeling as yesterday except now it was hitting him like a brick to the back of the head.

What was he going to do? He started shaking and laughing. Why was he laughing? Why was he choking on his own tears? He didn’t know what to do. He needed to bring himself back or at least do something. Huffing he looked at the wall and punched it. Pain burst through his fist, but he barely felt it. But it felt good. It felt real, so he punched the wall again. And again and again and again. He looked down at his spit, bleeding knuckles, the pain throbbing. Grounding him. 

The blood dripped and pooled on the floor, smeared on the dented wall where his fists had hit over and over again. Dropping to his knees he laughed some more. The laughing gradually turned into sobs and screams. Bokuto was gone. He was gone. He’d never see his face again. He’d never get to kiss him again. 

He ran his still bleeding hands through his hair, tugging and pulling on the strands. The pain grounded him once more. He looked down and decided to hit the marble floor. That hurt one hundred times more than the wall so he did it again, screaming and sobbing as he did. 

“Your highness is everything alright in there?” A maid knocked then entered without invitation, “I heard screaming- Oh my!” She rushed over and Akaashi just stared up at her with the most pure sadness she’d ever seen. She knelt down even though there was blood on the floor and took his hands in her own, studying the damage he had caused.

He fully looked at them now too, the blood everywhere as they swelled. He didn’t care though. He didn’t care because Bokuto was gone. His Koutarou was gone.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” She said softly, helping him up. Numbness spread throughout his body as he stared blankly at the floor. She turned on the bath while beginning to clean the blood off of his knuckles in the wash basin. There was a sharp sting with every touch but he just stared at them, “You’ve definitely broken some of the bones, but we can heal that up right away.”

He didn’t care.

“Now you get in the bath a soak, I’ll go get someone to help clean up your room.” He did as he was told, sitting in the warm water staring at nothing. More tears ran down his face. He wished Koutarou were here. He wished he’d at least get to see him one final time. He’d trade anything for it. He’d trade his own life if that meant his Bokuto got to live. The world didn’t need Akaashi, a cold prince who always wore a mask. It needed Bokuto, who was kind and warm. Who always did everything for other people. Who believed in love. 

“I never even told you I love you.” He whispered, holding up his ring and reading the engraved words, “I love you Koutarou. I love you with all my heart. Not some fleeting feeling that will go away whenever, but true love. I love you.”

He went through the motions the rest of the day, doing as the maids told him to heal his wounds. He sat in bed and stared out the window, not wanting to feel anything. Everything just hurt. He looked over and saw that one of the maids had placed Bokuto’s ring on the nightstand next to his letter. Akaashi picked both of them up, slipping Bokuto’s ring onto his thumb (the only finger it would fit) and he read the letter over and over again. More tears began to stream down his face as he read the final words.

_If I’m not back, I will be soon._

_Forever Yours,_

_Love Bokuto_

He sobbed so hard that it shook his whole body. He pressed the paper to his chest and cried, letting out strangled sounds as he tried to catch his breath. He couldn’t do this. He wasn’t strong enough to do this without Koutarou. 

_He didn’t know when he’d fallen asleep, but his dream was dark and warm. He was sitting on a couch in a sunlit room, cuddled up in Bokuto's arms as they read a book together. He looked up at that handsome face and it smiled down at him._

_“You’re strong enough. I know it.” He said kissing Akaashi’s forehead, “Come find me.”_

Keiji woke up to a sharp knock on his door. He looked around, suddenly cold without Bokuto to hold him. He was curled up on top of the covers of his made bed, letter still pressed close to his chest by the hand that wore the ring. The knock sounded again and Akaashi cleared his dry, raspy throat.

His voice was rough, evidence of his crying and screaming as he said, “Come in.”

His mother entered with a tray of food in hand. She gently said, “You missed dinner so I thought you’d-“

“I’m not hungry.” He said, look out the doors towards the setting sun, “Thank you though.”

Still she walked over and placed the tray on the side table before sitting down on the bed, “Keiji, I…”

He looked at her and the cold mask was gone as he broke down yet again. She sat next to him, hugging him tightly as he sobbed, “I don’t know what to do momma.”

“I know baby. I know.” She comforted. 

As he cried, he remembered his dream. _‘Come find me’_ Bokuto had said. What did that mean? They sat there in silence as Akaashi controlled himself again and began thinking, his mind racing.

They hadn’t found Bokuto’s body. He remembered that fact now. He’d been so over taken by grief to even think, but… could he still be alive? Was this wishful thinking? He looked up at his mother then back down. And somewhere in his heart, as he thought more and more about it, he believed Bokuto was alive. Somehow, somewhere..

“Mom, they never found his body.” He whispered, wondering if he sounded delusional. 

“No, but the guards who found the scene said there was too much blood for any man to possibly survive.” She sighed, knowing where this was going.

“But they never found his body… and I feel like I would have known. If he died I mean.”

“Honey…” 

“What if he’s still alive?” He looked up into her worried eyes, hope simmering within him.

“Keiji, I think you’re in denial.” She said kindly but it still stung. And even though he didn’t mean to, he put that cold mask back on.

“Thank you for bringing me food mom. I just want to be alone for the rest of the night.” He said turning away and back towards the garden doors. Sighing she got up to leave.

When she reached the doors she said, “I love you.” And then left. 

He looked towards the food but his stomach churned at the thought of eating. He felt like he’d just throw it all back up. 

He just wanted Bokuto to be here.

***

Bokuto sat there, staring at the water sparkling in the moonlight. He was so cold. He hadn’t seen the guards come and find the scene, nor had he seen them take his ring. But he knew that they all thought he was dead and it broke his heart that everyone was hurting because of him. He had gone and watched Akaashi break down through the windows. From the moment his parents told his lover about his death until the sun started setting and he had fallen asleep without touching the food. 

Needless to say, all Bokuto wanted to do was comfort Akaashi. But he couldn’t. All he could do right now was sit curled up under the picnic blanket as tears fell down his face.

Akaashi had been in so much pain, and all because of him. It would have happened sooner or later, but he wished this didn’t have to happen at all. He already missed Keiji. He wanted to scream as he saw his lover destroy his hands, having to look away as the blood began to pour. 

But Bokuto hadn’t been able to, because he hadn’t had a voice at all. Now he just wept, the bright red of Akaashi’s blood staining his mind. The fake blood that had been splattered on the pavilion mixed with it, rising up to choke his mind. A deep chuckle sounded behind him and he was on his feet instantly. Bokuto reached for the sword at his hip that he didn’t have out of habit. It had been an instinct trained into him by generals who had taught him, reach for your weapon the moment you sense danger.

He looked at the man in front of him and tensed up even more. This was the man who had caused all of this pain: Rothbart. 

“Prince Bokuto, don’t look so sad. I was gracious enough to at least turn you back into a human at night.” The older man smiled at him, but it held no kindness. While he was a human now, as soon as the sunlight touched the lake he’d turn back into an owl. 

“What do you want?” The prince asked, anger rising in his throat.

“Haven’t I already told you? I want you and your parents to suffer. I want Fukurodani for myself.” He laughed leaning against one of the broken columns of the pavilion, “I want you to marry my son and make the kingdom ours.”

“Never,” He spat turning towards the lake, the conversation over in his mind. 

Still Rothbart pushed, “It’d be a pity if that pretty prince of yours got hurt. What was his name? Akaashi? Oh, I remember his parents.”

This lit a fire in Bokuto. He turned around and charged at the older man, grabbing him by the collar of his crisp white shirt, “Don’t you touch him.”

Suddenly pain jolted through his whole body and he fell back with a bark of protest. 

“I suggest you don’t lay a hand on my father again, Prince Bokuto.” Koutarou looked up to see a young man about his age leaning against one of the pillars. He was a spitting image of the sorcerer, golden blonde hair and brown eyes. It took everything in Bokuto not to bash his nose in.

“This would all be over if you just married Atsumu, your highness. I’ll give you another day to think it over.” He glanced at the horizon and Bokuto turned to see the sun was rising, “Being a highly prized bird in this country isn’t safe. Maybe that will make you change your mind.”

Tears welled up in his eyes once more as the sunlight hit the lake. Water from the lake rose up in colorful swirls and magic sparkled in the air as it engulfed the prince. And suddenly he had wings once more. All he heard as he quickly flew off was the laughing of Atsumu and the hush of Rothbart. Even in his human state, he couldn’t leave, not with them watching his every move. But during the day, he was free to go see Akaashi.

***

It was noon by the time someone finally knocked on Akaashi’s door. He just turned over, facing away from the door and pulled the covers over him even farther. His face and body were sore. He’d been up all night, unable to get a wink of sleep, but now he was unable to get out of bed. He was so tired but he knew what, who would meet him in his dreams. It had been three days since the announcement of his lover’s death, and he still hadn’t left this room.

The door clicked open, “Honey, I brought you some lunch. You didn’t come to breakfast, so I assume you’re hungry,” His mother said softly. She paused when she most likely saw that he hadn’t touched the dinner she’d brought him the night before. Sighing, she switched the trays. Quietly she said, “Keiji, you need to eat something. It’s been three days and you haven’t had a single bite of anything.”

“I’m not hungry,” He said, not having the strength to turn over and look at her. He just curled up further around the note, it still grasped firmly in his hand. He rubbed the ring on his thumb, a small comfort. His knuckles and fingers hurt, but not nearly as much as this aching in his heart. 

“Please? Prince Koutarou would have wanted-“

“How the hell do you know what he would have wanted?” He barked, his anger taking over as he looked back at his mom. Sadness shone in her eyes and it just made him even more angry. He turned back over, curling up, “Leave me alone.” 

“Okay. When you’re ready to talk, just… let me know.” Then she was gone. After about an hour, his stomach growled. Still, the thought of foot made him want to puke, but he couldn’t just sit in bed and do nothing. So he got up and looked at himself in the mirror. His face was pale, eyes bloodshot and swollen, with dark circles laying underneath. He looked like death.

He changed into a black shirt and pants, making sure to tuck Bokuto’s final letter into his pocket. The small hope that he was still alive shone in the back of the prince’s mind, but last night he had come to terms with the fact that his prince was probably dead.

Slowly, he walked out into the bright garden. He took all the familiar turns and paths, ending up at the tree with the swing. Slowly he approached and sat down. He could almost hear Bokuto’s laughter, almost felt his arms around him. A hoot came from somewhere and he looked up. Sitting on one of the tree branches near him, he saw an owl with white and black feathers. Golden eyes pierced him and he stared right back. The creature reminded him of Bokuto.

“Hey there,” He said to the owl, feeling insane. He blinked slowly, this laced with pain as well. The owl hooted again and Akaashi let out a small, sad chuckle. He looked down at the two rings he now had, rubbing the large one on his thumb, “Did you know that owls mate for life? Or at least until one of them dies.” 

As he said this, a single tear fell onto the ring. The owl hooted again, softer this time and Akaashi looked up at it. It was as if the creature could understand him, but he knew this was impossible.

“I had a mate. We were supposed to be together forever. He… believed in love. I didn’t. But now he’s gone.” Akaashi whispered. He pulled the note out of his pocket, “The last words he ever wrote to me were _‘If I’m not back, I will be soon.’_ But he lied to me. He lied to me, because he’s never coming back.” 

The prince’s head fell into his hands as he sobbed, “He’s never coming back” he repeated the words, shouting them, whispering them, choking on them until his throat couldn’t say it any more. 

“I just want to see him again. My Koutarou,” He whispered, rocking himself back and forth. The owl flew down and landed in front of him. Startled, Akaashi looked up at it. Its eyes almost looked sad as it stared up at him. He smiled then shook his head. He was going insane. He had just spilled his guts to a bird.

He heard footsteps behind him and looked up to see a young man approaching. He was a blonde boy who looked to be his age. The man smiled as he came near Akaashi and suddenly the owl flew back into the tree. The young man studied the bird, something like humor dancing in his eyes.

“Who are you?” Akaashi asked, his voice coming out scratchy. He had wanted to be alone out here and was already annoyed with this boy.

The boy studied him for a moment, surely taking in the blatant evidence that Akaashi had been crying for three days straight with no rest. He gave him a warm smile that didn’t quite meet his brown eyes, “I’m Atsumu, a visiting lord’s son. And you are?”

“None of your business. Please leave.” Akaashi said coldly, looking back down at the note in his hands. Suddenly the man snatched the note out of his grip. The prince stood up, fury burning throughout his body, “Give that back this instant.”

The boy just gave him a mischievous grin as he began to read the letter out loud, “ _‘Keiji, I left early so I’d be back around the time you woke up with all of our stuff I left at the lake.’_ ”

Akaashi was frozen with fury as he just growled, “Give it back.”

The man just continued, “ _‘If I’m not back, I will be soon. Forever Yours, Love Bokuto’_ As in the dead prince? Then you must be Prince Akaashi!”

“I will not say it again, give me the letter back.” Akaashi held out his hand which trembled with his pure rage. It took everything he had to not hit the boy in front of him. Still grinning, the boy handed it back. Keiji sat down once more, smoothing out the wrinkles of the Atsumu boy’s tight grip on the paper.

“So what’s so special about this prince anyways? If he was as good of a fighter as people said he was, then I don’t think he would be dead.” Atsumu said, situating himself against the tree. Akaashi glared at him, maybe he would punch the smug brat in the face.

“I suggest you don’t talk about my late betrothed like that, or I will lose my temper, Mr. Atsumu.”

“I’m just saying, that if he were that good of a fighter then he’d still be alive.” He shrugged.

“Koutarou was the best of us and this world is a cold place without him. You have no right to speak of him this way. Good day sir.” Akaashi got up and stormed off before he heard the boy call after him.

“Say, do you know the stories of the warlock who haunts this forest behind us?” He laughed. 

Akaashi ignored him, stomping all the way back to his room. There he couldn’t help but punch something again. But that numbness from three days ago wasn’t there anymore, so all he felt was the pure pain of his fist hitting the wall. The prince cried out as he rebroke one of his fingers, which had already been set and bandaged by a doctor. Blood began seeping through the bandages but he didn’t care. 

Akaashi paced around the room for who knows how long before deciding to retrieve his sword and dagger from the wardrobe. He attached the sheiths to his belt, pulled a black coat on, and walked out towards the woods.

It took him a moment to remember which direction he was going, but the trees and path became familiar the closer he got. If that man was right, then maybe Bokuto was alive after all. Maybe that blood hadn’t been his, but someone else’s and he had escaped injured. What if he was lost in the forest somewhere?

Akaashi would start from square one, going back to the very place Bokuto had last been. When he saw the lake, the setting sun reflected off of the water. It was still as beautiful as he remembered, and an ache settled in his chest once more. He walked around towards the pavilion and saw the scene. 

Dried blood dyed the stone a brown almost black where it pooled. He looked and saw the picnic blanket had been moved, now bunched up on the side of the pavilion nearest the lake. Then he saw his satchel sitting near it, all of the contents neatly placed within it again, though it sat open. 

He looked around and heard flapping behind him. Quickly, on instinct, he took out his dagger to just see an owl land behind him. The same owl from before. He huffed a relieved sigh, resheathing the knife. The animal flapped its wings more, almost seeming excited. He then looked up and saw the sun had almost completely disappeared over the horizon. He had to go, or he would have to walk through these woods in the dark. 

He picked up his satchel, staring down at it sadly. As he made his way back into the woods, the owl hooted at him. He turned, then decided to ignore it and keep walking. But a strange splash sounded and then he heard, “Akaashi.”

He froze. The prince would know that voice anywhere, but he was dead. It had to be his imagination. Still, Keiji turned around slowly. And standing there in the middle of the pavilion, looking alive as ever and holding his arms open stood Bokuto. His Bokuto. 

A choked sound escaped Akaashi as he dropped the satchel. Then his body broke out into a sprint as he ran towards his lover. Tears blurred his vision as he called, “Koutarou!”

And he jumped into the arms of his very alive lover. He was real. This was real. His arms and lips were real, Akaashi knew this as he kissed Bokuto over and over again, tears streaming down both of their faces. 

Akaashi pulled back laughing, “You’re alive.” He cupped Bokuto’s face with both hands kissing him again, “I thought you were dead, but you’re alive.”

Then he just embraced him. Those strong, familiar arms squeezing him tight and close as he sobbed into the other’s chest. 

“I’m so sorry,” Koutarou whispered in his ear, breathing in his scent. They had only been apart four days but it felt like a lifetime. Bokuto repeated those words over and over again, apologizing for all the pain he had caused.

“What happened?” Akaashi asked, pulling back and looking up into those beautiful golden eyes. He looked so tired, but Keiji knew that he looked a hundred times worse.

And they sat down, wrapping the blanket around the two as Akaashi held onto him for dear life. He felt like if he let go, Bokuto would disappear. The other prince began explaining that he’d left to go get their stuff right after Akaashi had fallen back asleep that night, hoping to get back before sunrise. However when he’d gotten there, a man was waiting: Von Rothbart.

“The one from our parent’s childhoods? Who disappeared nineteen years ago?” Akaashi asked in shock.

“That’s the one.” Bokuto sighed and continued. Rothbart had instantly cursed him, turning him into an owl as the sun rose. The sorcerer had then explained that if Bokuto wanted to be fully human, he’d have to marry Rothbart’s son, Atsumu, so he could be king of Fukurodani. Akaashi jolted at the name of the same boy who had approached him earlier, connecting all the dots but keeping quiet as Bokuto said, “There is another way to break the curse, but I don’t think it will work.”

“What do you mean?” Akaashi asked, looking up from their intertwined hands into Bokuto’s sad eyes.

“Well, your true love has to make a pledge of eternal love to you in front of the world... but you don’t believe in love and I don’t know how’d we do it in front of the world.” Bokuto said sadly, looking out towards the lake. Akaashi instantly grew excited.

“But Bokuto I do love-“

“Isn’t this touching?” A deep voice laughed from behind them, cutting Akaashi off before he could say it. They were both on their feet, Keiji’s dagger in his hand as Bokuto grabbed for the sword. The man Akaashi assumed was Rothbart laughed again and with a flick of his wrist the sword and dagger dissolved into dust. 

“I’m taking Bokuto home,” Akaashi said, shoving the white haired boy behind him. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm and held him from behind.

Startled he tried to turn but a hand caressed his face and he was suddenly so weak. A singsong voice he’d heard earlier said, “See father? Didn’t I tell you he was a pretty thing? Can I keep him as a pet?”

“Let him go!” Bokuto said quietly, nothing but a threat in his voice. Akaashi weakly reached for him but his arm fell as his eyelids begged to be closed. 

“Alright.” Atsumu said and dropped Akaashi. The prince hit the ground with a thud, his head hitting with a crack. Groaning, he opened his eyes again as something warm slid down his temple. His energy was back now, he guessed Atsumu’s touch had drained it but his head throbbed.

Bokuto rushed over, helping Keiji up and shooting a glare at the sorcerer's son. Then he looked worriedly at Akaashi, who was now leaning heavily on him as his head throbbed, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Akaashi mumbled. He tried to stand up straight but just ended up falling back into Bokuto’s arms.

“You know young man, I can’t have you going and telling the whole kingdom that I’m back and the prince is still alive,” Rothbart sighed as Akaashi looked up at him, “And the more I think about it, the more I realize you’re in the way. If I want the prince to marry my son, well you’re the one mostly stopping him.”

Bokuto, while still holding Akaashi up, slowly stepped between him and the sorcerer. Rothbart noticed this but continued.

“Still, my Atsumu does want to keep you as a pet, so I have an idea,” He smiled and a collar appeared in his hand. Akaashi’s stomach dropped as he became all too aware of how much danger he was in.

Then the prince noticed that while getting between Rothbart and Akaashi, Bokuto had begun to scoot them closer to the woods. He squeezed Akaashi’s hand tightly then let go all together. A signal, run.

And then he began sprinting as Bokuto charged Rothbart. Keiji wanted to turn around, to help Bokuto, but his legs wouldn’t let him as he kept running deeper and deeper into the woods. No he couldn’t leave Koutarou behind. He couldn’t lose him again. 

But he kept running. He still hadn’t gotten the chance to tell Bokuto that he loved him.

By the time he made it back to the castle blood was streaming down his face and in his eyes, his head was throbbing. Two guards spotted him sprinting towards the castle and instantly recognized him. They met him at the back of the garden and Akaashi turned around to see no one was following him. He panted and turned towards them, “Bokuto. Prince Bokuto. I have to go back, he’s alive.”

“Your highness you look like you’ve hit your head quite hard, let's get you back to your room…” One of them said, gently grasping his arm as he struggled to walk.

“No, Koutarou is alive, we have to go back for him.” He pulled against them. He could barely see anything, red blood clouding his vision as he tried to wipe it out of his eyes.

“We need to get you to bed.” The other said softly, as they got to his room, “And call the doctor.”

He kept trying to tell them that Bokuto was alive and in danger but they kept mumbling about the shock of the prince’s death and a concussion. He was perfectly fine, but Bokuto was in trouble. 

He came back to it as he laid in his bed, his parents and the other king and queen all around him. He felt bandages on his head as he looked at them through bleary eyes.

“Keiji, are you awake?” His mother asked, holding his hand as she sat on the side of the bed. 

He blinked and the it all rushed back at him, “Bokuto, he’s alive-“

“The doctor said that you hit your head really hard, but not hard enough to be concussed.” The queen of Fukurodani said gently standing next to his mother. He blinked up at her.

“But didn’t you hear me? Koutarou he’s alive, he-“

“Enough of this.” The king said grasping his wife’s shoulder and glaring down at Akaashi, “My son is dead and I will not allow you to give us false hopes.”

“No! He is and Rothbart-“ The prince tried to tell them but was cut off again.

“Keiji, he said enough.” His father said sternly, “You are in shock. I know you loved the boy, but he is gone.”

“Did you say Rothbart?” The queen asked quietly, kneeling down next to him. Akaashi nodded.

“His son did this to me,” He said pointing at his bandaged temple. The queen looked up at her husband in worry, but exhaustion seeped back into Akaashi. His head pounded and his eyes stung so he closed them and soon lost consciousness again.

_His dreams were a whirlwind of darkness and cold. Everything spun as all he could see was Bokuto standing in front of him, covered in cuts and bruises. As he stared at Akaashi in shock, the other prince reached up and touched his bleeding nose before he fell back. When he hit the ground it turned into water, swallowing him as Koutarou began to sink._

_Akaashi ran over the black ice, trying to get to the man he loved, but the ice had resealed, leaving him to just watch as Bokuto sank farther and farther, drowning. Keiji pounded and screamed out his name, but the ice wouldn’t break. A laugh sounded behind him and as he turned around he saw Rothbart and Atsumu staring down at him._

_A collar was around his neck and it choked him. He couldn’t breath. His vision spotted, slowly turning black as the collar became tighter and tighter, till everything just disappeared and all he could think of was Bokuto’s bloody face._

He gasped for air as he sat up in bed, clawing at his throat. Akaashi’s heart pounded hard and fast, making his chest ache.

“Hey, hey! It’s all right!” Someone grabbed at his hands when he panicked, and kept clawing at his throat unable to breath. He couldn’t breath and the collar was still choking him, “It’s alright! Calm down! You’re okay!”

He huffed, looking at the person holding his hands away from him with wide eyes. Eyes as golden as Bokuto’s stared back at him but from a female face. The queen of Fukurodani. He panted looking around the room. It was light outside, but the afternoon. Maybe around six. He looked back at the queen, realizing she was the only one in here. She waited for him to calm down, and he did so, his heart still beating fast.

“Prince Keiji, before you lost consciousness earlier, you said something about Von Rothbart and his… son. Could you explain to me more?” She said gently, but her tone was serious as she sat in a chair next to his bed. 

“You- You believe me?” He asked, remembering how everyone else had reacted earlier. 

“I have yet to decide that, but I would like to hear you out.” She sighed, letting go of his wrists and dropping her hands to her lap. 

So then he just told her everything. From the moment he’d left his room for the first time in three days until he had gotten back to the castle. He left out some details, mostly about his breakdowns, but told her most of it. She sat patiently, listening with kind eyes, but not giving anything away about what she really felt.

When he finished Akaashi asked, “So what do you think?”

“I think your story is very plausible. It makes sense to me, but I think you will have a hard time convincing anyone else… No one except me truly knows what Rothbart is capable of.” She sighed, looking out the doors. 

“But you believe me?” Akaashi asked.

“I do. Someone who was lying wouldn’t have asked that question so many times, especially if they were a good liar. “

“So what do we do?” Akaashi gulped, the image of Bokuto’s beat up state flashing in his mind. Was that what he looked like right now? Panic rose in his chest once more.

“Well I think you just need to go and pledge your love to him.” The queen shrugged.

“But what about Rothbart and Atsumu? And pledging it in front of the world?” Akaashi asked, thinking about the collar and the feeling of it choking him. 

“I didn’t think of that… What if we threw a ball? And you proposed to him there, vowing your love in front of all those people would have to do the trick.” She said thinking to herself, “As for Rothbart and his son, well their magic can’t hurt anyone in the castle, we’ve made sure of that..”

She paused, looking around for an idea then looked out the window. Akaashi thought he could always risk going back to tell Bokuto. Then he got an idea and looked at the queen.

“You said that you’ve made sure they can’t harm anyone in the castle, how?” He asked.

“Well we have blessed crystals that protect against the harms of black magic all over the castle interior. Like right there,” She said pointing up to the tiled ceiling, where there were indeed clear crystals placed in the middle of each one. He had thought them just decoration, but they did serve a purpose.

“Do you by chance have any of these on something like a necklace?” Akaashi smiled, the wheels in his brain turning fast.

“No but we have some that can be put onto one,” She smiled, understanding what he was saying, “I will order the jewelry makers to have a necklace made right away. We will have the ball tomorrow night, but you must go inform Koutarou about it tonight. I will fetch some guards to go with you-“

“No, I need to go alone. It will attract less attention if no one knows of this. But this ball, we need to come up with an excuse for it. It’s not a good look to throw a celebration four days after your sons ‘death’ so to speak.” Akaashi said, sitting up more and rubbing the ring on his thumb as he thought.

“What if we use it as a way to celebrate his return? Tell everyone invited that he is in fact alive and returned to us, that way when he does show up no one is scared he’s come back from the dead or something.” She said, standing up slowly, bouncing on her feet, ready to go make the preparations. 

“Perfect.” Akaashi said, also standing up from the bed. 

“I will convince my husband and your parents. This will work.” The queen said, hope dancing like a flame in her eyes. She suddenly gave Akaashi a hug and he stiffened, “Let’s get my son back.”

Then she left, promising a necklace and sword with crystals in an hour’s time. That would give him time to get down to the lake right as the sun set after he received the items. He changed out of the bed clothes he’d been changed into, pulling on an all black outfit and a black cloak. He paced for what felt like forever until there was a nock, a servant bringing him the items. He graciously took the sword, a crystal set in the hilt, and the simple necklace, a crystal hanging at the end of a chain. 

Pulling the necklace over his head, Keiji quickly sheathed the sword before quickly leaving towards the garden. He swiftly pulled the hood of the cloak over his head, looking like death as he swept towards the woods. 

He quickly walked to the lake, not a single step faltering as he approached the clearing. The sun was almost completely gone when he stood in the tree line. There sat an owl in the pavilion, staring at the sinking sun. When the last ray of light left the lake, Akaashi couldn’t help but sit there and watch in wonder as the transformation began. 

Water rose up from the lake, swirling around Bokuto in magical arcs. It glowed and all returned to the lake and there he was. His beautiful prince stood there, staring sadly at the water. 

Akaashi hadn’t truly studied his outfit last night, but it was the same, though nothing he’d ever seen the other prince in. It was a white tunic, embroidered with silver designs and a cape of feathers cascaded down his back. Feathers that looked just like his owl form’s. Then a crown of silver sat on his head, the metal made to look like feathers forming a crown that held a white opal. 

A smile traced at the prince’s lips as he just took in Bokuto’s profile, but then he remembered what he was there to do. Quickly, he scanned the lake for danger and raced towards his lover. Bokuto turned around at the sound of Akaashi’s quick footsteps. It took a moment for him to realize it was Akaashi, but when he did, his expression turned into pure horror. Akaashi’s expression mirrored the other’s as he now saw the other side of Bokuto’s face.

His eye had a rainbow of bruises around it, his lip was cut and swollen on that same side and he now saw that there was a cut on the bridge of his nose where it had no doubt been broken. Akaashi ran the rest of the way to the other prince, who stood there frozen.

“Koutarou!” He cupped the prince’s face, looking at the injuries in worry. There was another gash on his forehead that had been covered by his messy hair, and it looked deep, “What did they do to you?”

“Keiji, you shouldn’t be here,” Bokuto said, frantically looking around to see if anyone else was nearby. Despite saying this he wrapped his arms around Akaashi and pulled him close. 

Akaashi lightly traced Koutarou’s bruises, the other hissing in pain when Keiji barely touched his nose. The prince just looked up at Bokuto, “I shouldn’t have left you. I shouldn’t have ran. Now you’re hurt and it’s all my fault.” He said letting his forehead drop against Bokuto’s chest.

The other wheezed in pain, “Careful.” 

Akaashi looked up at him again and stepped back before touching the middle of his chest over the tunic. Bokuto shut his eyes tightly, his pain obvious. Carefully Keiji unbuttoned the top of the tunic and gasped. There sat a dark, purple and blue bruise across his chest. As he opened the tunic father, he saw the bruise spread down from the middle of his chest to wrap around his left ribs.

“I think they cracked a few ribs,” Bokuto laughed, though Akaashi could tell he was in agony. 

“Koutarou…” Akaashi looked back up at him with more worry. Bokuto just shook his head and leaned down to kiss him. Akaashi pulled away after a brief peck and whispered, “I came here to tell you that me and your mother have a plan. Tomorrow there’s a ball and there I’m going to pledge my love to you. In front of everyone.”

“But I thought you didn’t believe in love?”

“You made me believe, and Bokuto I love you. I love you so much.” Akaashi said, looking up into bright golden eyes. He had finally gotten to say it. As Bokuto pulled Akaashi closer, his hood fell back. The crystal necklace brushed the other’s chest and with a gasp from Koutarou, the bruise began to fade. Shocked, they both looked down and up at each other. 

“What is that?”

“It’s a crystal that prevents people from being harmed by black magic.” Akaashi breathed. If Bokuto’s injuries had been caused by dark magic, then maybe these were reversing the damage. His eyes lit up, “Do you think this could reverse the curse?”

“Sadly no,” Both of their heads snapped to the side, only to see Atsumu, who looked bored picking at his nails, “While those crystals do protect against magic and reverse injuries, they can’t lift curses. There’s only one way to usually lift those.”

The bruises and cuts on his face had healed too by the time Bokuto shoved Akaashi behind him, “Get away from us.”

Atsumu huffed, “But dad isn't here and the only reason he sent me was to have fun with you.” He slowly pushed off the pillar and took slow steps towards them. Akaashi realized that while he had protection from magic, Bokuto didn’t. The prince was in front of Koutarou in seconds, sword in his hand and pointed at Asumu’s chest.

“Don’t come any closer.” Akaashi warned as the other two men just stared at him in shock. 

Atsumu laughed, “Put that toy down before you hurt yourself.” But Keiji wasn’t backing down. He stood his ground, holding the sword firm and steady. Atsumu sighed, raising his hands in defeat, “Fine. I’ll leave you two alone to do who knows what… Just know that if you’re still here by morning, I’ll kill you myself.”

Then he was gone. Akaashi blinked then lowered the sword slowly. Resheathing it, he turned around to see Bokuto looking down at him with the most loving eyes. The white haired prince shrugged, “I guess we have all night to ourselves.”

“Bokuto, why don’t you just come back to the castle? We can wait tonight and tomorrow for the ball and you’ll be safe,” Akaashi took the other’s hands in his own, staring up at him. 

“I have to be near the lake when I transform, or it will be permanent.” He said sadly, pulling Akaashi close. Before Akaashi could respond, their lips met. Bokuto mumbled, “But right now I don’t want to worry about that. I missed you.”

Keiji wrapped his arms around the other prince’s neck, enjoying the embrace.

*** 

“The curse will be irreversible if that prince pledges his love to another. Prince Bokuto would be stuck transforming into an owl during the day forever.” Rothbart told his son as he paced back and forth across the room.

Atsumu smiled, “Don’t worry, father. I have the perfect way to make sure that happens.”

***

Akaashi kept getting nervous for some reason as he kept feeling to make sure the ring box was in his pocket. This was his third time (second time because he hadn’t actually asked the first) proposing to Bokuto, but it made him anxious. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, readjusting the blue cape that sat on his shoulders. It had been a gift from his mother on his last birthday, matching the color of his eyes perfectly. Then he looked at the crown she had also provided for him, a silver circlet that had dark sapphires in it. He placed it on his forehead, styling his hair around it. He sighed picking at the fitted charcoal tunic before turning to leave the room. 

The sun was setting and he smiled, hoping that Bokuto would be there soon. Before he had left that morning, he’d left the crystal with his lover, hoping that it would at least keep him safe. As he walked down the hall the bustling of the party grew louder and louder. He stopped before he came into view of the party, taking a deep breath in. 

A hand landed on his shoulder, startling the young prince as he looked up to see the king of Fukurodani staring down at him.

“Yo- Your Majesty!” He stammered.

“I hope you’re right about all of this,” The large man said. Then his eyes softened, “I know how much you care for my son. Thank you.”

Then he walked towards the party, disappearing from Akaashi’s sight as he entered the doors. Once more, he reached for the ring box in his pocket, making sure it was still there. Then he felt for his necklace, which sat on top of his shirt. With the slight confidence that ring gave him, he walked towards the party, ready to break the curse. 

It felt like all eyes were on him as he entered. This was a ball, not a feast, so the whole room was open for dancing, foot tables in a buffet style sitting against the wall. Everyone danced in the center of the room, the orchestra in the same place they had been his second night in the castle. That felt like a lifetime ago. 

When he entered he was instantly greeted by the same group of boys he had met at the previous celebration. 

“Prince Akaashi!” Akaashi looked down and smiled at the orange haired Hinata running up to him. He was still short as ever with a broad smile spread across his face, “How have you been?”

“Well, I could be better.” Akaashi shrugged. In the past day, he still hadn’t totally made the dark circles under his eyes disappear. It didn’t help that he’d been up all night with Bokuto, so he knew they acted as evidence to prove his statement. 

The dark haired man Keiji remembered to be Kuroo tilted his head, “You’ve changed since we last saw you.”

“Is it that obvious?” Akaashi laughed nervously, trying to keep his mask down, “I guess Koutarou has changed me for the better.”

“Yeah, he tends to have that effect on people,” Kuroo said smiling. Then his smile faded as he sighed, “When we got the news the Bokuto was gone… I was devastated. But then we got the news that he had returned, and I… I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy.”

A little cough came from behind Kuroo and Akaashi saw Kenma with his arms crossed and a deadpan look on his face.

“Oh! Of course! I was just relieved.” He chuckled, putting an arm around his fiancé’s shoulders. 

“Speaking of, where is Prince Bokuto?” The quiet King Kageyama asked, looking over Akaashi’s shoulder to find the other prince. 

Keiji glanced out the windows and saw that the sun had just set and smiled, “He should be here soon.”

“I’m glad he’s alright.” King Diachi said with a warm smile. He eyed Akaashi, “I can tell you’re quite…infatuated with him.”

“Yeah,” Akaashi smiled, “I am.”

“So you’re in love?” Hinata asked simply. Akaashi just looked at the ground, his smile growing broader and cheeks growing hotter. Then everyone looked behind him and the prince already knew who was standing in the doorway as the whole room seemed to pause and take him in.

And there Bokuto was, dressed in all black with a black feather cape and the same silver feather crown, but now with an obsidian gem sat in it. He smiled broadly at Akaashi and the prince almost melted. 

Slowly, he walked forward and took the other’s hand guiding him to the now empty dance floor without a word. He was just too awestruck with Koutarou’s beauty to say anything. Though he was curious how and why he’d changed the color theme of his outfit. Akaashi thought the white looked much better on Bokuto’s tan skin. 

The orchestra began the song, the same slow waltz they’d danced to after their first engagement. Akaashi smiled as he began to lead Bokuto in the dance, but the other man just gave him a confused look.

“What is it Koutarou?” He asked softly.

“Nothing I’m just wondering why you aren’t proposing right now?” He asked, his voice a little harsh. This startled Akaashi and he knitted his eyebrows together.

“I thought we’d enjoy the parts a little bit before that. You know, before we have to do the same tradition as last time and nearly collapse of exhaustion.” He teased, but this seemed to make Bokuto tense up even more, “Are you sure you’re ok?”

“I’m fine.” The other prince smiled as he let Akaashi take the lead. Though his steps weren’t as fluid as he remembered, their dance was not quite syncing up. He decided to ignore it.

“So where’d you get the new outfit?” Akaashi asked, tugging on the black feather cape for good measure, “Though I admit you do look quite handsome in it.”

“I- um- transformed back and was just in it. I don’t know.” Bokuto stuttered. 

“Oh, alright then.” Akaashi smiled again, trying to start a conversation. But all of Bokuto’s replies were snippy and short. Nothing like the usual flow of their conversations, “Koutarou, are you mad at me? Did something happen?”

“No, I already said I’m fine.” He smiled, but it didn’t quite meet his eyes, which was weird. Bokuto’s smiles were always genuine, and could light up a room. Something strange was going on.

“Hey, where’s the crystal I gave you?” Akaashi asked, noticing that it was gone. 

“I took it off. Look, would you stop interrogating me?” He snapped. Something very weird was definitely going on. 

“Okay… we can talk about other things.”

“Or you can just propose to me now, Akaashi. I want to get rid of this curse as soon as possible.” Annoyance and frustration that Akaashi had never seen shone in his golden eyes. 

“Hey Koutarou?” Keiji asked slowly.

“What?”

“Do you remember what I told you, back when you asked me how I felt about you?”

The other prince paused for a moment before slowly saying, “That you loved me.”

Akaashi froze mid step. Slowly he let go and backed away from the person in front of him, shaking his head, “No, I said that I felt very strongly about you, but I wasn’t madly in love with you. I said I enjoyed your company.” The other’s eyes went wide as he gulped. Then it clicked, “You’re not Bokuto.”

“What do you mean? Of course I am. Keiji I love you, don’t you love me?” He asked, looking worriedly at everyone in the party. They had all gone silent, watching the scene before them.

“No, I love my Koutarou. You’re not him-“ He cut off then his eyes went wide, “Atsumu.”

And suddenly the other’s whole demeanor changed, his face dropping into a scowl as his hair turned blonde, face and body morphing back into his own. Then that scowl turned into a bone chilling smirk as everyone around them gasped. 

“Very clever, Prince Akaashi. And might I add that you look extra cute tonight?”

“What have you done to Bokuto?” Akaashi demanded, hand on the hilt of the sword at his hip. He had worn it just in case for tonight, and glad he did. 

Atsumu shrugged, “Nothing much. He would have been fine if you’d just pledged your love to me, but now I guess me and father will just take this kingdom by force.” Then he disappeared into thin air. 

Panic choked Akaashi as he looked around frantically, then towards the queen, “I thought you said they couldn’t use magic here!”

“They can’t harm anyone with magic!” She said with worry. He’d gone back to the lake. Bokuto was in trouble. No, Akaashi wouldn’t leave him behind again. 

He sprinted out the doors, and within seconds he was running down towards the forest. A laugh echoed throughout the trees, Atsumu taunting him. But he kept running as fast as his legs would carry him towards the lake. 

As soon as he got there he stopped dead in his tracks, panting as he took in the scene. Bokuto stood there, fear in his eyes as Atsumu held a knife to his throat. The prince’s arm hung limp and broken at his side. 

“I can’t hurt him with magic while he has the crystal, but that doesn’t mean I can’t make him choke on his own blood,” Atsumu laughed. He slowly pressed the knife in, Bokuto’s blood beading onto the blade. 

“No!” Akaashi raced forward, sword in hand.

“Not another step!” Atsumu growled and Bokuto gasped as the knife dug deeper into his flesh. Akaashi froze as the blonde man smirked, “Drop your weapon.”

Keiji’s knuckles turned white as he clenched the sword in his hand. It was his only defense, but Koutarou’s life was at risk. Hesitantly, he dropped it to the ground. 

“Now kick it away.” Atsumu smiled as Akaashi did so, the sword sliding to the edge of the pavilion, “Good. Now I can kill him.”

“NO!” Akaashi screamed as the blonde man moved to slice Bokuto’s throat, “No! Take me! Kill me or do whatever you want, just please don’t hurt him!”

“Akaashi, no.” Bokuto wheezed. 

“Please. I’ll do anything. Just don’t hurt him.” Akaashi pleaded as Bokuto whimpered in protest. Atsumu paused, thinking it over and then his lips curled into a sinister smile.

“I’ll let him go, but you have to be my pet.” A collar appeared in his free hand and Akaashi’s hand reached for his own throat. He gulped but nodded, “Good.”

He shoved Bokuto away, who stumbled and fell, hitting the ground with a hard thud. Before Akaashi could blink, Atsumu had the prince’s arm in his grip, twisting it so that Keiji’s back was against his chest. Akaashi's shoulder barked in pain as he tried to move. His energy started depleting, the effects of Atsumu’s touch working swiftly on him now that he didn’t have a crystal. 

“Now, be a good pet and put on the collar, won’t you?” 

“Akaashi, no. Please,” Bokuto reached out with his good arm then hissed in agony, cradling the other. 

“It’s okay Koutarou. It’s all going to be okay,” Akaashi smiled weakly at him, his voice soft as his arm was let go so he could put on the collar. As long as Bokuto was safe, that was all that mattered. 

“No it’s not. I love you, please don’t do this.” He said, trying to stand up and walk towards them, but fell down hard. Akaashi realized that one of his ankles must have been hurt too. 

“I love you too. I always will, but I have to make sure you survive-“

“Oh would you shut up and hurry on with it? I don’t need this waste of time.” Atsumu snapped. Akaashi gulped again before making to pull the collar on, but the splashing of water and a blinding light came before he could. He shut his eyes and when he opened them, Bokuto stood there in shock with the clothes he’d had before he disappeared. The feather cape and crown were gone. He looked down and back up at Akaashi.

“Shit,” Atsumu cursed, grabbing Akaashi by the neck, “You messed everything up! You stupid worthless prince!”

 _‘I love you too. I always will’_ , a pledge of eternal love. But in front of the world? Maybe one person counted for that. Akaashi smiled slightly, as he gasped for air. His vision spotted as everything began to fade. Just like it had in his dream, but instead Atsumu was choking the life out of him. At least with his final moments, he’d saved Bokuto. That was all that mattered.

He wheezed his vision completely disappearing as he heard a faint battle cry. Then he hit the ground, the world rushing back at him as he coughed, trying to get air back into his lungs. He looked up and saw Bokuto pulling the sword out of Atsumu’s back. The blonde man just stared at his chest in shock, where a dark stain began to spread from where the blade’s tip had stuck out the other side. 

He fell to his knees before he was gone. Just like that. Bokuto threw the swords down before rushing to Akaashi’s side, pulling the smaller prince’s head into his lap, “Akaashi, never bargain you own life away for me again!”

“Sorry, Koutarou.” He wheezed, coughing and laughing softly, “But I make no promises.”

“Idiot,” He said before hunching over to kiss him softly. Akaashi yelped at the pain in his own neck, assuming there were definitely going to be bruises there for a while. Bokuto pulled back, looking at his raw throat. By the grimace the other prince sported, Akaashi knew his assumption was correct. 

“We need to get back to the castle-“ 

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?” Rothbart appeared before them, fury and intent to kill in his eyes. His stare shifted back between his son’s dead body and the other two boys. Bokuto slid out from under Akaashi’s head gently, before reaching for the sword quickly. Koutarou and Rothbart both acted at the same time, Bokuto springing to block Akaashi from any magic attacks as power surged from the sorcerer.

The prince charged at the sorcerer, trained maneuvers guiding his movements and a sword appeared in the older man’s hand, “Fine, princling. You want a sword fight? I’ll give you one.”

The ringing of clashing metal echoed over the lake and through the forest. Akaashi looked around, what could he do? His eyes landed on the dagger in Atsumu’s lifeless grasp. He grabbed it when Rothbart’s back was to him as the sorcerer blocked one of Bokuto’s counters. 

With the stealth of someone who’d grown up not wanting to be seen, Akaashi crept over and while Bokuto kept the man preoccupied, and plunged the knife into his neck. Rothbart screamed, clawing at the spot where Akaashi had already taken the dagger out of. He stabbed him again, right in the heart. The man looked at him in fury as he slid to the ground, blood bubbling at his lips before the light left his eyes. Akaashi stared at the corpse, wide eyed. He just killed a man. 

The prince jumped as Bokuto rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. They both dropped their weapons, the blades clattering to the ground as they pulled each other into a hug. 

“It’s over. It’s all over.” Bokuto’s words were muffled as he said them into Akaashi’s neck. Shouts came from the woods and Akaashi saw the light of torches in the distance.

“They’re over here!” A male voice shouted somewhere nearby in the forest. 

Akaashi just looked up at Bokuto with tear filled eyes and smiled, “I love you.”

***

Needless to say, Akaashi was sweating with nerves the whole day. He checked himself one more time in the mirror, making sure that his white suit was perfect and without wrinkles. His mother and father stood in the doorway as he turned towards them.

“Ready?” His mother smiled. Gulping, he nodded with a broad grin on his face. Each took his arm and led him down to the forest. Beyond the trees, guests filled the chairs surrounding the old broken down pavilion. The stone columns and a single archway were covered in strings of golden poppies, bundles of forget-me-nots and white roses. Tears pricked at Akaashi’s eyes as he saw Bokuto standing there, handsome as ever in a white suit that perfectly matched his own.

As always, someone had tried to style and tame the other prince's hair, but it was a gorgeous mess. Music began as his parents walked him down the isle of scattered, yellow, blue, and white rose petals. Bokuto’s face lit up as he saw Keiji, that smile sending sparks through the Akaashi’s heart. 

When he had finally managed to make it to the foundation of the pavilion, his parents placed his hands in Bokuto’s. And so the ceremony began.

“We are gathered here today…” The officiant began, but Akaashi didn’t hear any of it. Not as he stared into those golden eyes across from him. Not as he realized that he got to be with the man he loved for the rest of his life.

After slipping their matching golden rings on to each other’s fingers and saying their _‘I do’s’_ the officiant finally said, “I pronounce you prince and husband. You may now kiss your groom.”

And it was the best kiss Akaashi had ever experienced. His arms wrapped around Bokuto excitedly as everyone applauded. 

Koutarou pulled back slightly, a grin plastered to his face as he whispered, “I kept my promise. I made you fall in love with me.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes and kissed Bokuto one more time before saying, “Yes you did, Koutarou. Yes you did.”

  
*The End*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don’t forget to comment, share, and give kudos! Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
